Parting of the Ways
by DaggerQuill
Summary: After Goliath was destroyed Alek and Vogler have a much needed talk.


Disclaimer: All characters and beasties belong to Scott Westerfeld.

Parting of the Ways

A Goliath FanFiction

By: DaggerQuill

A low voice replied to his knocking "Come in." Count Vogler did not look up from his desk as Alek entered the room.

"I must talk with you." Alek said determined. The wildcount looked up, his eyes falling on the scroll case in Alek's hands.

Alek took the seat across the desk but realized he was not sure how to begin. Vogler waited patiently but Alek was sure he already knew why Alek needed to speak with him. In the few days since Tesla had almost fired the Goliath they had discussed every moment, analyzed every aspect of that night. They plotted and planned what to tell reporters, how to turn the event in their favor. There was only one thing they had not mentioned, the reason Alek had killed Tesla, the fact he called Deryn's name into the darkness of the night.

He asked the Count "You did not approve, when my father wanted to marry my mother?"

Vogler showed a brief surprise, but nodded at the young prince before him. "Your father was my close friend, and I believed him to be making a poor decision. I had no authority over his affairs, but I did not think it was the right choice to make."

"But they loved each other," Alek protested, then added in a quieter voice, "That's not always something you choose."

"That is true." Vogler affirmed. "However it does not change the situation they were in. Pursuing your mother not only went against the wishes of his family, but it was also a very selfish decision on your father's part. Marrying a commoner changed nothing for him, it was your mother and yourself who had to bear the cross of his decision."

His father endured a long and inconvenient struggle for his uncle's consent to his marriage. Alek always considered this to be a romantic testament to the love his parents shared. Alek had never considered that his marriage did not change his father's rank. While his mother could have married any other noblemen in the empire and elevated herself in society, she gained no status by marrying the future emperor. She was forced to stand alone when they were in public, as her rank was not equal to his. Alek was born into a family who did not accept him and was forbidden to inherit his father's titles. All the while his father remained heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary and lost nothing.

"But Franz was a good man, and he provided for you." Vogler said in a very final tone, as he tapped the scroll case, which was now on the desk between them.

"Father was against the war." Alek said. His plan for the future no longer exists"

"The war has added more than a few twists to our story, but as you know, Nor- Dr. Barlow has been providing me with several newspapers. The people of Austria-Hungary like you Alek, they support you."

"When has the voice of the people ever mattered in an empire?" Alek muttered, an edge in his voice.

"A fan of democracy as well now?" Vogler asked. Alek wasn't sure why he'd said it, perhaps he had taken a liking to democracy as well as fabricated creatures and mad Scottish girls?

"No- " Alek said defensively, but didn't really see what was wrong with it. "Well, I don't know, but, the fondness of all of Austria is nothing compared to the disdain of my family members. What do your papers say, has my uncle named a new heir, one of my cousins, Maximilian Eugene or Karl?"

"This is your birthright, Alek." Vogler said through clenched teeth.

"No more than theirs." Alek snapped.

"With this, it is!" Vogler brandished the scroll case in Alek's face.

"A letter from a Pope who cannot support its contents. They will do everything they can to discredit it, to discredit me. They won't have much difficulty either. The Morganic son of an heir presumptive. Even if your plan had worked, who could support a ruler who had spent the world's largest war locked away in the mountains? And now, spending months on an enemy military ship. I am receiving the Darwinist's highest medal tomorrow, how can I lead my people with an enemy's medal on my chest?"

"You don't wear it. But you can use it as proof of the courage and diplomacy that it took to get you through this."

"Don't your papers tell you that this war has taken a turn against the Clankers. What if there is no Austria-Hungary to rule after?"

"There is that chance, but you would give up and fight against your people? Have you learned nothing during your sojourn into Darwinism? The strong do what they must to survive. Perhaps a good relationship with Britain is exactly what will ensure Austria-Hungary's survival."

"My people fought against me. Alex said, a fire flaring in his eye. "I don't belong there. Maybe I never did, but now I know I don't."

Vogler's reply was sardonic. "And now you know where you belong?"

"Yes, and I'm not going to give her up for something I am unsure of."

"What if-."

"You know she loves me." Alek interrupted. "You knew it before I even knew it was possible."

Vogler stared out the window, across the skyline of New York. Alek knew he had nothing to argue. Before he knew Deryn's secret, Vogler knew she would risk everything to keep Alek safe. Her affections were so obvious once you knew, and they burned so brightly it was amazing that Alek was able to ignore them for so long.

"You were raised by parents who taught you to be loyal, just, and honest. Characteristics that are sadly lacking in the current powers of Europe. As much as I'm loathed to admit it, your exploits these last few months have only shown that you have lived up to their hopes. You would make a great emperor, Alek."

Alek was quiet for a long moment. He hadn't realized that his fencing master, so often full of sharp insults and criticisms had so much faith in him. Not in his father's wishes, his bloodline, nor the will of Heaven, but in Alek himself.

He bowed to the count. "Thank you, sir, for your complements, but I have made my decision." Alek said, his voice steady. After a pause he added, "I was thinking perhaps you, Hoffman, Bauer, and Klopp could stay in the States. You could find work with machines and avoid whatever troubles await you in the Clanker nations."

Vogler smiled, the condescending smirk Alek had come to know so well. "Thank you for your council, but I am your man, Alek. No amount of your endless poor decisions will change that." His tone was sarcastic but Vogler's eyes were locked on Alek's with an intensity that conveyed the sincerity of his words.

Alek stood and bowed to his tutor. "Thank you. I may not always heed your advice, but I have never been worse for hearing it."

Alek was turning the door handle, but paused when Vogler said his name. "I am loathed to say it, because I like to think that I keep practical sorts of men as my friends, but, I believe your father would have make the same choices." He knew this was as close to a blessing as he was going to get.

"And don't forget this." Vogler took the scroll from the desk and crossed the room to hand it to Alek. "It still has power, Your Highness, even if you choose to deny yourself of it. I still intend to see you on the throne, Alek."

A mad notion was forming in Alek's mind, but it was nothing he could share with the Count. He simply shook Vogler's hand and left the room. Alek returned the scroll to it's place in his jacket. For the first time it felt different, lighter, as if it contained paper and not a destiny.

The End

Please Review!


End file.
